1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus and, in particular, to such magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which has a loading ring to wind a magnetic tape around a rotary head drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which uses a loading ring for winding a magnetic tape obliquely around a rotary head drum and serving as a loading mechanism forming a tape path. In the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of this type, the loading ring is disposed around the rotary head drum and guide means such as a guide roller, a slant post and the like are provided on the upper surface of the loading ring, whereby the loading and unloading of the magnetic tape onto and from the rotary head drum can be achieved by means of the rotational movements of the ring.
The loading ring of this type is disposed in a plane intersecting perpendicularly with an axis inclined at a certain angle with respect to the shaft of the rotary head drum. That is, the loading ring is disposed inclined with respect to the rotary head drum. The reason why the loading ring is inclined is that such inclination is convenient for the magnetic tape to be drawn out obliquely from a cassette and wound obliquely around the rotary head drum. Also, if the angle of inclination of the loading ring is set to coincide with the inclination of the magnetic tape at the exit of the rotary head drum, then the magnetic tape can be run conveniently in the ring inclining direction by a guide roller provided on the drum exit side.
In general, the rotary head drum and loading ring are mounted through a drum base to a base chassis in such a manner that they are inclined at desired angles, respectively. However, due to the fact that the surfaces of the drum base for mounting the drum and ring are inclined at different angles from each other, complicated facilities are required for working such differently inclined surfaces and such working requires a long time. Also, this gives rise to the lowered working precision and takes a long time to control the running of a tape running system.